Esprit es tu là ?
by Catirella
Summary: [Série Petit OS : Numéro 73] ... Duo c’est mis dans l’idée de contacter un ou plusieurs esprits... Sauf que... D’un, il n’arrête pas d’être déranger et de deux il semble que quelqu’un insiste pour lui parler... YAOI


Titre : **Esprit es-tu là ?**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Genre : _**Série de petits OS… Les situations au hasard de la vie… **_(Number 73) …

_Bêta, Siashini_ :

_OS marrant mais qui fiche un peu la trouille...  
Il nous montre aussi que tout peut arriver...  
Merci Cat !!!_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur) :**  
_Écrit le 25 novembre 2007.__  
__Mis en ligne le mardi 27 novembre 2007 à 09h15._

Heuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, je m'y suis prise au dernier instant, je n'ai pas eu le temps et ce week-end, je n'avais pas les disponibilités non plus la semaine passée.  
Franchement en commençant ce texte vers 19 heures, je ne savais pas où j'allais et je ne me m'attendais pas mais alors ABSOLUMNET PAS à cette fin.  
Soupir…  
Grand sourire… T..T  
Je ne vous donnerai aucun indice, le titre en lui-même en dit long.  
Je vous laisse donc à la lecture de ce mini OS du mardi.  
Bisou,  
Catirella

◈

**Note :**

**Kyu**, je te souhaite un **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE**.  
J'ai la chance de mettre un texte en ligne ce jour-là, alors j'en profit.  
Tu as échappée de quelques jours aux Catherinettes, mais l'année prochaine si tu n'es toujours pas marié, c'est mort pour toi…  
Mais non, je n'ai pas dit ton âge… Je l'ai juste suggérer.  
Gros POUTOUS,  
_**Catirella**_

◈

**§ **–** Série des petits ****One Shot**** du ****mardi **– **§**

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ? … **OS très court cette semaine…**

◈

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS numéro 72 du mardi 20 novembre et juste au cas ou..._

" Merci à... **cristalsky** - **lisou52** - **Shinigami's Bride** - **ta fan** - **Noan** - **Ness de Nescafe** - **Lysanea** - **yaone-kami** - **The Disturbed AngeL** - **nyanko-kuro** - **mimi** - **Dragonneva** - **Kierane** - **Iroko** - **Dyneen** - **yunalesca.09** - **yue42** - **SNT59** - **L'ange gardien** - **Didi TENSHI** - **x-Shinigami-x** - **LN** - **Yami Sheina** - **Babel56** - **Kawai Mokusai** - **natakukazuki** - **kaga78** - **littledidi11** - **Moonfree** - **didilove37** - **MiSs ShInIgAmI** et **haevenly**… Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons ou qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi... "

_**Catirella**_

-

**Message ci-dessous pour mimi : **

J'ai rencontrer samedi et dimanche des problème pour t'envoyer la réponse pour ta review sur le texte " _**Un ange m'a dit…**_ "… Hier soir par contre ma réponse pour " _**Sims2… Hn ! Inculte…**_ " et partie sans problème, je t'ai donc renvoyer l'autre. J'espère que mes 2 réponses te sont bien parvenu. D'ou ce petit mot pour toi… Bisou, Catirella

_**GW**_

Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

**Esprit es-tu là ?**

**

* * *

**

- Hum… Hum… Esprit es-tu là ? Si oui frappe un coup…

Au lieu d'une manifestation de l'au-delà, Duo se prit un slip en plein visage, ce qui le fit sursauter.

- S'il te répond, demande-lui de t'apprendre à mettre tes slips sales là où sont leur place.

Duo ayant ôté son slip noir de sur lui déglutit en fixant un de ses colocs.

- ' Vi.

Il attendit qu'il ait quitté le salon pour soupirer, poser l'objet qui était responsable du trouble de son expérience avec le monde de l'au-delà.

Puis il prit le livre posé à ses côtés et relit les consignes et procédures.

- J'ai pourtant fait tout comme indiqué. C'est peut-être à cause de Yuy… Il croit en rien… Sauf en son PC. Si un Dieu du net existait il serait le premier de ses disciples… Alors… Ou j'ai cacaté…

Duo regarda de nouveau si tout était bien en place… Les bougies, l'encens et son Ouija (1) tout neuf, offert par son ami et aussi colocataire, Quatre, à son dernier anniversaire…

- Ben non ! Tout était bien, se sont sûrement les mauvaises ondes de OOK (2)…

- Tu parles tout seul maintenant ! De mieux en mieux…

Duo fronce le nez et fixe le nouvel intrus dans son périmètre sacré…

- Chang va jouer au docteur avec Zechs.

- …

- Tiens… Rends-moi un service et mets ce slip au sale steuplaît et je garderai pour moi ce que j'ai vu dans un placard à balais il y a une semaine.

Wufei après avoir rattrapé le slip au vol, vira au rouge.

- Tu étais où ?

- A ton avis ?

Wufei ferma les yeux.

- Après réflexion, je ne préfère pas savoir.

- Merci Feifei…

- Hum.

Duo reprit la pose, les mains mises sur son Ouija et après une inspiration reprit ses « hum hum »… Wufei quitta la pièce avec le slip de Duo et chercha tout de même de quelle façon, il avait bien pu les voir la semaine passée…

Au bout de 2 bonnes minutes de « Hum… Hum… » Duo reposa sa question…

- Hum… Hum… Esprit es-tu là ? Si oui frappe un coup…

- Toc toc…

- _**AHHHHHHHH**_… ! … QUATRE T'ES MALADE ?

- Ben quoi ! J'ai frappé 2 coups !

Duo bascula sa tête en arrière et soupira. Quatre tout en disant « Toc Toc » avait frappé sur une des portes du séjour .

- Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles.

Quatre sourit.

- Tu appelles les esprits et tu as peur lorsque je fais toc toc !.

- C'est pas pareil… J'ai demandé un seul " toc "… Pas **2**.

Quatre fut pris d'une envie terrible de rire, mais se retient.

- D'accord… Tu sais où sont les autres ?

- OOK et HM (3) sont là, mais je ne sais pas où.

- Et Trowa ?

- Pas encore vu.

Quatre soupira et Duo le trouva trop mimi. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'attarder à cela…

- Il ne devrait plus tarder.

- Oui tu as raison… Je vais commencer de préparer le repas de ce soir. Si ma grand-mère maternelle vient te voir demande-lui sa recette de Tajine qu'elle n'a jamais voulu nous laisser par écrit de son vivant.

Quatre laissa un Duo les yeux grands ouverts, avec une expression terrible. Après un frisson, il recommença pour la 3ème fois ce qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à faire… Et 5 minutes plus tard…

- Hum… Hum… Esprit es-tu là ? Si oui frappe un coup… … Hein ! … C'est quoi ça ?

Duo se pencha sur le côté et après une lutte avec sa poche de jean réussit à sortir son potable de celle-ci.

- Oui ?

- _Duo, c'est Trowa._

Duo soupira.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi c'est moi que tu appelles et pas Quatre ?

- _Il ne répond pas à son portable. Il est rentr__é ?_

- Oui, il était déçu que toi non pas contre.

- _Je ne vais plus tarder. Je voulais savoir si je devais rapporter le pain ? _

- J'en sais rien ! Attends… **QUATRE**.

Quatre arriva avec un torchon dans les mains.

- Oui ?

- C'est ton Trotro, il veut savoir s'il doit rapporter le pain.

Le visage de Quatre s'illumina et il se précipita sur le portable de Duo.

- Je vais lui répondre. Pourquoi il ne m'a pas appelé.

- Tu ne réponds pas semble-t-il.

- Ah… Merci Duo… Trowa… Oui c'est moi, attends je retourne dans la cuisine.

Quatre quitta la pièce rapidement laissant Duo seul et sans son portable.

- Surtout c'est pas la peine de dire **merci**.

Duo soupira en affaissant ses épaules.

- Je n'y arriverai jamais.

Les flammes de ses bougies vacillèrent toutes soudainement et Duo fut pris d'un frisson après un courant d'air qui semblait n'être passé que là où il se trouvait… Il se mordit la lèvre et regarda tout autour de lui.

- Maman ! C'est quoi ça ?

- _Duuuuuuuuuuuooooooooooooo…_

- …

- _Duuuuuuuuuuuooooooooooooo…_

Duo ne fit jamais aussi vite pour se relever et partir en direction des chambres.

1 minute plus tard…

- Que fais-tu sur mes genoux ?

Duo tout sourire posa sa tête sur l'épaule du propriétaire des genoux.

- Je veux un câlin.

- Un câlin ?

- 'Vi.

- Tu arrives telle une tornade dans ma chambre en explosant pratiquement la porte au passage, pour avoir un câlin ?

- 'Vi… Il y a un truc bizarre dans le séjour.

- Un truc bizarre ! Hormis toi, il n'y avait rien d'autre de bizarre tout à l'heure.

Duo bouda tel un enfant.

- Ce n'est pas gentil Heero.

Heero soupira en passant enfin ses 2 bras autour de la taille de Duo.

- Si tu arrêtais de regarder des films d'horreur, d'épouvante et j'en passe. Et surtout si tu ne t'étais pas mis dans la tête depuis 3 mois de communiquer avec un ou plusieurs esprits, tu n'aurais pas eu peur dans le séjour.

Duo chouina en cherchant encore plus la chaleur d'Heero.

- Je voulais juste savoir si c'était vrai qu'il y avait quelque chose après la mort.

- Après avoir vécu avec toi tout être humain ne peut désirer qu'une chose une fois mort, le calme absolu.

- C'est méchant.

- Je sais, je suis pas gentil et méchant, c'est la même chose au final.

- Hum… … Ro ?

- Hn.

- Qui aurait répondu à ton avis si j'avais réussi à rentrer en contact avec un esprit ?

- Il y en a tellement qui voudrait te faire taire, que je t'avoue ne pas savoir qui en fait.

Duo en frissonna.

- _Duuuuuuuuuuuooooooooooooo…_

Duo sous la peur enfonça ses ongles sur l'avant-bras droit d'Heero.

- Tu as entendu hein, tu as entendu ?

- Oui, tes ongles me font mal Duo.

- 'Scuse… C'est quoi ?

Heero leva un sourcil en fixant Duo qui tremblait comme une feuille.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ! Je ne suis pas devin aux dernières nouvelles.

- Tu crois que c'est la grand-mère de Quatre ?

- Hn !?

- Laisse tomber…

- DUO.

- _**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH**_ !!! … **Mais tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?**

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je te cherchais.

Quatre se sentit mal à l'aise sous le regard insistant d'Heero et de Duo.

- Pourquoi tu me cherchais ?

- Pour te rendre ton portable.

- Ah.

- Lorsque je suis venu pour te le rendre dans le séjour, toutes tes bougies étaient éteintes.

Duo se crispa et re-planta ses ongles dans la chair d'Heero.

- **_Tes ongles._**

- _Hum…_

Duo à regret retira sa main. Quatre les trouva vraiment bizarres tous les deux. Il tendit son portable à Duo qui le prit rapidement.

- Ça va ? Vous êtes vraiment bizarres ce soir.

- Tout va bien. Trowa est rentré ?

- Non, mais il est sur le chemin du retour. Il nous rapporte le pain… Bon, je vous laisse, je vais finir de préparer le repas. C'est au tour de qui de mettre la table ce soir ?

- Wufei.

- Je vais le lui dire alors, à tout à l'heure.

- Hn.

Duo ne répondit rien. Une fois que Quatre les eut laissés seuls, Heero le secoua pour qu'il sorte de sa torpeur.

- Duo arrête de te faire des films, je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication à tout cela.

- Pas moi. Hormis le fait que j'ai ramené une entité chez nous… Trowa va me tuer.

Heero leva cette fois-ci ses 2 sourcils.

- Pourquoi lui et pas un autre de nous 3.

- Il déteste le film " S.O.S. fantômes ".

- …

- Il n'aime pas les fantômes, il y a eu lutte entre les draps pour que Quatre puisse m'offrir mon Ouija. Je veux pas savoir comment la tête blonde a eu gain de cause… Moi j'ai eu mon Ouija, cela me suffit amplement.

- Comment tu sais cela toi ?

- C'est Quatre qui me l'a raconté, j'ai rien demandé.

- Pour une fois.

- HEY !

- _**Duuuuuuuuuuuooooooooooooo**__…_

- Ooh 'Ro ça se rapproche, j'ai peur, JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR.

- BAKA LÂCHE-MOI TU M'ÉTRANGLES.

- **MAXWELL**.

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH…**

Heero perdit l'audition de son oreille gauche lorsque Duo lui hurla dedans. Wufei qui venait d'arriver dans l'encadrement de la porte en hurlant lui-même le nom de famille de Duo les regarda en se demandant s'il ne venait pas de passer dans la 4ème dimension.

- Mais que fais-tu sur Heero et tu vas lui répondre à la fin cela commence à me soûler de l'entendre t'appeler.

Pour le coup, Heero et Duo le regardèrent avec les yeux ouverts en grand.

- Tu l'entends aussi ?

- Mais tout l'immeuble va finir par l'entendre si tu ne vas pas lui demander ce qu'il veut.

- Nan, je ne parle pas à un esprit.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Il est venu car je l'ai appelé, il m'a appelé, puis les flammes des bougies ont vacillé, j'ai eu comme un courant d'air et Quatre m'a même dit que toutes les bougies sont éteintes maintenant.

Wufei soupira et ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant.

- Alors pour commencer les flammes des bougies ont vacillé lorsque j'ai dû ouvrir ma fenêtre de chambre et le courant d'air que tu as ressenti c'est lorsque j'ai dû sortir de ma chambre juste après, pour aller aux toilettes. Lorsque je suis ressorti des toilettes, je suis passé par le séjour et ne t'y voyant pas j'ai éteint toutes les bougies. Pas la peine de foutre le feu, tu as déjà été le responsable de notre mini inondation il y a 6 mois. Et pour ce qui est de ton prénom que tu entends depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant et que tu viens d'entendre encore plus fort. C'est que ton crétin de frère et sous la fenêtre de ta chambre en train de t'appeler, pour je ne sais quelle raison.

- Solo !

- Oui.

- Tu es sûr ?

- OUI, **je ne suis pas encore aveugle**.

Heero soupira intérieurement et regarda Duo en se voulant grondeur et réprobateur…

- Baka.

- Hey…Et que me veut-il ?

- Je n'en sais rien, ce que je sais c'est qu'il aurait pu faire comme tout le monde et te téléphoner.

- Désolé Wufei… Je vais aller voir ce qu'il veut… Heero tu viens avec moi ?

Wufei sourit en coin et quitta les lieux… Maintenant c'était au tour d'Heero de gérer la situation….

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai peur.

- C'est ton frère Duo.

Duo eut un frisson

- Ben justement.

- Justement quoi ?

- Vous le connaissez de vue, grâce à la photo de ma famille que j'ai sur ma table de nuit.

- Oui et alors ?

Duo se blottit contre Heero qui ne se sentit pas le cœur de le repousser

- 'Ro… Solo n'aurait pas pu me téléphoner.

- Hn ?

- Il ne peut pas avoir le téléphone.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est mort il y a 5 ans dans un accident de moto…

**FIN  
du  
LXXIII**

C'est une fin ouverte, pas taper l'auteur…  
Je sais que c'est très court comme texte, mais j'ai été prise de cours et d'inspiration.  
Une chose est sûre, je ne ferais jamais ce que Duo a fait… Trop la trouille ayant moi-même vécu certains événements que je n'ai en aucun cas demandé. Bouuuuuuuuu, j'en ai la chair de poule…  
Malgré tout j'espère que ce mini texte vous aura plu… Il aurait presque été parfait pour Halloween T..T  
Gros BISOUS et à dans une semaine ou 15 jours…

_Catirella _

◈

(1) : Ouija : Un **Ouija** est une planchette de bois sur laquelle sont représentés les lettres de l'alphabet, les dix chiffres, ainsi que les termes "oui" et "non", d'où le dispositif tire son nom. Ce dispositif est utilisé de manière la plus fréquente au cours de séances de spiritisme pour permettre à l'esprit contacté de se manifester de manière intelligible aux participants, en épelant les mots de son intervention. Le terme de Ouija est une marque déposée par Parker.

(2) : **OOK** : OMAE O KOROSU

(3) : **HM** : Honneur Man

* * *

_**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue et vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine…**_


End file.
